


Look

by ReiraKurenai



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Idiots in Love, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mirror Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraKurenai/pseuds/ReiraKurenai
Summary: “Look, Merlin,” he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin and rustling a few strands of her dark curls.Merlin opened her eyes and looked.Kinktober 2019 Day 4: Mirror Sex





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> I am very late to the Kinktober party, and I probably won't be able to to do all 31 days because time will not permit it. So, I'll just do as much as I can with a few prompts that really grab me when I have the time. Anyway, here is (what is supposed to be) Day 4: Mirror Sex

Kissing Arthur Pendragon was probably Merlin’s favourite pastime. She especially loved it when the prince, after a long day of not being able to touch her, would push her against the wall and devour her lips the minute they entered his chambers at night.

Tonight he had once again not failed to disappoint her. The door had barely slammed shut when he had grabbed her, pushed her roughly against the wall and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, returning the kiss with full fervour.

As their tongues wrestled, Arthur’s warm hands slid down her arms, pulling the loose fitting sleeves with him, exposing her milky shoulders and the topmost curves of her breasts. The slight chill in the room sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine, and her exposed skin formed goosebumps. 

Arthur pulled away, his lips swollen and pupils dilated. His lust filled gaze dropped down to Merlin’s newly exposed flesh, and a smirk formed on his lips. 

“Better get that fire going,” he said huskily before leaning back in and giving Merlin another scorching kiss - one of those toe curling ones that made her knees go weak. 

“Hmhn,” Merlin hummed into the kiss. Her eyes flashed gold, and they both heard the flames flicker to life. The room was bathed in warm orange light.

Arthur kissed the corner of Merlin’s mouth. “Fuck, you are so hot when you use magic.”

Merlin grinned as Arthur’s kisses moved across to her jaw, and down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side, to give him better access, and moaned when he nipped playfully before soothing the bite with his warm and wet tongue.

Arthur’s hands moved from Merlin’s arms to her breasts, where they cupped each mound. He gave an appreciative grunt as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. They puckered under his touch, and as his kisses moved down to Merlin’s clavicle, he slipped his thumbs over the neckline of the dress and pulled it down even further, freeing Merlin’s breasts completely.

The prince of Camelot pulled away slightly to gaze appreciatively at Merlin’s perky round breasts, her rosy nipples peaked and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed.

“Eyes up here,  _ prat _ ,” Merlin huffed, but they both knew she was teasing. Arthur, did, however, look up into her deep blue eyes and smiled. He planted a kiss on her lips, then returned to her collarbone, where he continued his journey south until he reached the curve of her breast and took her left nipple into his mouth.

Merlin sighed, her head thumping backwards against the wall. She closed her eyes and buried her fingers in Arthur’s silky blonde hair, pulling him closer and encouraging his licks, sucks and nibbles. His right hand moved to pinch her right nipple, he rolled it between his fingers, then pinched it again. Heat pooled in her belly, and the telltale flutter of sexual excitement settled in her cunt. 

Arthur switched breasts, his tongue now lavishing her right nipple, while his fingers played with the left. Merlin opened her eyes and looked down, admiring the view. She smiled at the sight, and caressed Arthur’s scalp. He groaned at the sensation - he did have quite the weak spot when it came to someone playing with his hair.

As much as she loved it when Arthur worshipped her breasts, her clit was now aching for attention, friction… _ anything _ . So, she gripped the hair at the nape of Arthur’s neck and pulled, forcing him to pull away and look up at her. He was breathing heavily now, and a quick glance at his trousers made it quite clear that his cock was desperate for friction too. Merlin smirked and pulled his face closer so she can plant a hot kiss on his lips. He eagerly returned the favour, his hands settling on her hips and squeezing tightly.

Merlin moaned into the kiss, frustration starting to build. She had hoped his hands would travel more south, to touch her where she really wanted to be touched. She was just about to grab his wrist and move his hand herself, when his hands settled on her buttocks and lifted her up.

Merlin squealed as her feet was swept up from the ground. She quickly wrapped her arms around Arthur’s neck, and her legs around his waist. The skirt from her dress made it a bit difficult, but they managed. When his hard clothed cock brushed against her covered cunt they both groaned.

“Arthur,” she moaned. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Hmm,” Arthur hummed as he once again moved to kiss her jaw. He pulled away from the wall, and started to walk towards the table nestled in the corner by the wardrobe - the one with the ornate mirror. Once they reached it, Arthur let Merlin back on her feet, before he spun her around and forced her to bend over forward. She grasped the table, and her ass rocked against his crotch. 

It was not enough. 

Merlin turned her head to glance back over her shoulder, curious to see what Arthur would do next. She was also starting to get impatient.

The prince’s fingers expertly started to unlace Merlin’s corset, and once the final laces were loose he practically ripped the thing off. Her dress pooled at her feet, and Merlin quickly kicked it away, leaving her in only her smallclothes. Arthur ran his fingers across her spine, starting at her neck and all the way down to her tailbone. She shivered at the ticklish sensation.

She once again looked back over her shoulder. “You are overdressed.”

Arthur blinked, then looked down at himself, before looking back up and smirking. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

He quickly divested himself of his clothes. Merlin had to swallow a moan when his cock sprung free, thick and leaking precum. She bent forward a bit more, and wiggled her arse against him. 

He grunted. “Minx.”

Merlin smirked. “What are you going to do about it,  _ my Lord _ ?”

Arthur growled and quickly removed Merlin’s smallclothes. Like with her dress, she kicked it away, and then leaned forward until she rested her elbows on the table. Again, she wiggled her behind, this time in its complete naked glory.

“Hmm,” she hummed seductively. “Like what you see?”

Arthur did not respond. Instead, he grasped her hips, and pulled her flush against him. They both moaned at the sensation. He then pressed his palm flat against her sternum and lifted her up, so that she was no longer leaning on the table. She blinked, confused, but before she could question his move, the same hand moved lower and brushed over her labia. She gasped and threw her head back, resting it on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as his fingers stroked her slit, and bit her lip when he parted her labia and pressed two fingers against her swollen clit.

He massaged her clit in slow circular motions, and the spikes of pleasure it sent reeling up her spine made it impossible for her to remain quiet. Her moans echoed through the room, and as the speed of his stroking increased, so did her pleasure. And with more pleasure, her magic reacted. 

The fire was flickering wildly behind them now, bathing the room in an even brighter orange glow. Arthur noticed this and smirked. He grasped her chin with his other hand and forced her head to move to face the ornate gold framed mirror before them.

“Look, Merlin,” he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin and rustling a few strands of her dark curls.

Merlin opened her eyes and  _ looked _ .

The wild fire was of no interest to Merlin. There was something utterly erotic about seeing herself being touched so intimately in the mirror. She gasped loudly as Arthur sped up his strokes, and she watched mesmerised as his fingers pinched her swollen clit. She keened and bucked her hips, desperate for more friction. 

“Beautiful,” Arthur murmured before he buried his nose in her hair. He inhaled deeply, taking comfort in the scent of pine needles and lavender that always seemed to accompany Merlin. Goddess, he loved this woman. 

Merlin could feel it now, that intense pinch signalling her orgasm. She grasped Arthur’s wrist, speeding up his movements as well as the movements of her hips. She bucked wildly, desperate for release. Her gaze remained on their reflections in the mirror. They looked utterly debauched.

“Ah, ah,” she screeched, as her orgasm washed over her. White hot pleasure surged through her, and she threw her head back once again to rest on Arthur’s shoulder. She continued to grind against his fingers, riding out her orgasm. 

Arthur watched her come undone in the mirror, and his cock twitched at the erotic sight. Just as her hips stuttered, and their movements came to a stop, he pushed her forward, forcing her to bend over the table again. Merlin grasped the table, her arms still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Arthur grasped her hips to keep her steady, then he lined himself up and entered her in one swift stroke.

Merlin gasped and her arms gave out from under her. Arthur quickly steadied her, and let her down gently until she could rest on her elbows. Her head thumped forward when Arthur pulled out to the tip, and then slammed back in again. 

“Tsk tsk, Merlin,” he chuckled playfully. “ _ Look up _ , my love.”

Merlin grunted but did as instructed. She lifted her head and locked gazes with Arthur in the mirror. He smiled at her lovingly, and then repeated the motion of pulling out and entering her again. He set a steady pace, doing most of the work as a sensitive Merlin watched and moaned as his cock filled her. 

Arthur moved one hand to her clit, where he once again started to stroke her in circular motions. She gasped and curled forward, putting more pressure against Arthur’s fingers. 

A few more strokes and she came again, this time no loud sound escaped her mouth, but her breath hitched and she made a small mewling sound. Her walls tightened around him, warm and wet, and Arthur grunted as he came, his seed squirting into her cunt in spurts of white. He curled over Merlin as he let his orgasm wash over him, resting his forehead against her sweaty back.

They remained like that for a few moments, the room suddenly unbearably hot. As their heart rates settled, and their breathing slowed, Merlin’s magic also settled and the fire died down. Arthur pulled out, his cock already starting to soften. He brushed a loving caress over Merlin’s back before he moved to lift her up - one arm tucked under her knees and the other supporting her back. She mewled again, and tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled the few blonde strands on his chest.

“I like mirror sex,” she muttered, her breath tickling his skin.

He laughed as he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down, before he also slipped in next to her and pulled the covers over them. He laid down on his back, and Merlin curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I like it too,” Arthur replied.

Merlin lifted her head to look at him, smiled, then leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away and settled back against his shoulder.

“Think we can dig out a full length mirror out from somewhere?” Merlin asked. “Imagine what more we can do.”

Arthur laughed again. “You are insatiable!”

“Oh, I do believe you like it, you clotpole.”

Arthur planted a kiss on her forehead. “That I do, my witch. That I do.”


End file.
